


Pride

by coeurastronaute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurastronaute/pseuds/coeurastronaute
Summary: supercorp pride prompts 2k18





	1. Rosie

**2 Years**

“But it’s my one day off.”

“Come on, get up.” The words came with a pillow as punctuation, ruffling an altogether too perfect cocoon of warmth and laziness.

Hidden in the covers, annoyed and dismayed, the hero sighed and closed her eyes in search of sleep. Just another hour. Just another few minutes. But none was to be found, and she was certain that would be the case for the rest of her life.

In the big bed, there was enough room for everyone, and yet Kara couldn’t seem to find any space to hide away and disappear and retrieve some of her stolen hours that the car thief took the night before, or the five alarm fire that erupted just as she was about to lay her head down before dawn.

“I’m going to go get clothes for her. She’s bathed and fed. We can’t be late, Kara,” her wife insisted as she puttered about their bedroom, plunking a precious package in the middle of the bed with a giggle.

All she earned was a grunt.

Bare feet left the room and made their way downstairs. Kara heard it despite being groggy. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the tiny heartbeat and the clumsy crawling across the large expanse of the bed and fluffy duvet. Closer and closer it approached, bringing with it the fresh, perfect smell of a toddler right from the bath.

“Mama?” A little voice asked approaching the pillow.

“Mommy’s sleeping now. Try again later.”

A little gurgle came at the noise, exciting the near-naked toddler. She dug under the pillow before struggling with the sheets and freeing one of her favorite people.

“Mama wade up!” Rosie ordered with precise rigidity, just like her other mother.

Kara was surrounded by demanding women, and the thought made her smile as the pillow was pushed free of her face, blanketing her in messy hair and baby hands on her cheeks. She was a sucker for them, if she was being honest with herself.

“Too sleepy.”

“We go now. Ice scene.”

“Ice cream for breakfast? I’ve been trying to get that for years.”

A little nose dug itself into Kara’s cheek, while slobbery lips kissed her until she woke up completely, utterly in love with the moment. The dog followed a moment later, roused from his nap at the other side of the bed, taking Lena’s spot as soon as she got up an hour before her partner. Two wet noses prodded at Kara.

“We should nap,” Kara offered, Picking up her daughter and holding her over her head as she shifted to her back, earning a smile.

There was just something to a Rosie laugh that made Kara’s heart warm. It felt like she was growing fur on the inside of her lungs, but in the best possible way. Already just over two years old, she wanted to frame this moment and not let her daughter get any older. All curly hair and big brown eyes, little white teeth cut her pink gums when she grinned. In some instants, she was all Lena, despite genetics.

“Suser!” Rosie cheered, flying with Kara’s help, holding her arm out in front of her in the patented pose her mother took as she flew through the air.

And just like that, they were off for an adventure, Kara steering as if Rosie was actually flying, guiding her along like a hero, hitting bits of turbulence and weaving around through pretend barriers.

“No more super training this morning,” Lena chided as she made her way back into the bedroom.

Clad in her new rainbow LCorp shirt, hair pristinely tied back already, legs on display from her shorts, Kara fell absolutely in love with her wife yet again. It happened all too often, in her own opinion. It seemed illogical to have to keep going through the process of feeling so darn much whenever someone walked into a room, but there she was, absolutely gobsmacked and heart a-pattering yet again. She started to allot time to catch up on life, that way she didn’t run behind schedule when Lena inevitably subverted her day with another moment of falling head over heels in love.

“Look at this, isn’t it adorable?” she smiled, holding up a tinier version of her own shirt for their daughter.

“I like this design even better than last year,” Kara promised.

“You say that every year,” her wife rolled her eyes. “Yours is on that chair. Get up and ready while I steal this thing.”

Rosie was grabbed and kissed before being tossed on the bed with another loud giggle.

“Did Frank get one?” Kara asked, surveying the scene at the end of the bed, still refusing to leave it until her wife was absolutely demanding.

“His is downstairs. I’ll let you wrangle him for that.”

“Lena, can’t we just sleep? Remember when we used to spend the day in bed?” Kara whined. “Those were great days.”

“Let’s keep this abandoned subway baby,” Lena mimicked as she cooed at the baby in question, helping her with an arm. “It’ll be fine, love. We’ll just keep her. Everything will be great.”

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Kind of.”

“You haven’t even kissed me yet,” Kara shrugged, finally tossing the sheets off with a huff. “It’s Pride. I think that’s homophobic.”

“That’s not what that word means.”

“It is. You’re discriminating, and I don’t appreciate it, Ms. Luthor,” she needled, teasing her wife and earning an eye roll for her efforts.

“If you keep forgetting I’m married, we might run into problems, Supergirl.”

“It’s in the vows to kiss your wife every day, or you lose the title.”

“Were you even there for our wedding?” Lena chuckled, always amused by her wife’s ornery mood. “That was not in there.”

“The best part, the line about kissing the bride. That was implied to mean often. He mumbled the last word. We should have never had James preside. I don’t think his online certificate was actually val–”

Often, in times of a rambling Kara, Lena found it best to simply kiss her. It was an effective way of keeping her quiet, but also meant that she got a kiss herself. The world was better for it. She melted into it as the baby played with her necklace. All at once, she felt her hero relax a bit and smile.

“Go get changed. It’s parade day.”

“Only because I love you,” Kara sighed. “Put some pants on your daughter. This is a family event.”

“She grew. These don’t fit her.”

“That’s it. I’m sick of it. I’m going to do it,” the hero decided as she made her way into the bathroom, muttering to herself. “I’m going to run around the world and turn back time. She’s not growing any bigger.”

Lena chuckled to herself and made her way downstairs.

When Kara met Lena Luthor, she did not forsee the excitement that came with the festival, nor did she adequately prepare for it. But Lena did. She made it an event to be reckoned with, often donating to the cause and opening it up for employees to take time off to enjoy the festivities. Kara just wanted a nap.

But she put on the company shirt, and she went with her wife downtown to the start of the parade. Supergirl showed up later in the afternoon, to offer her support and cheer on the party-goers. But for the majority of Pride, it was simply the Danvers.

Tugged along in her wagon, Rosie got her face painted and shared her ice cream with the dog. She didn’t quite understand what was happening, but she knew it meant treats and balloons and that was good enough for her. She didn’t notice the shirt that said she loved her mommies. She didn’t notice really anything else. But her first year with her parents, and she knew she could get used to it all.

* * *

**10 Years**

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Kara smiled as she made her way down the stairs to a dancing daughter, adorned in all manner of rainbows and pink wings. Freshly turned ten, Rosie was tall and slender, the baby fat starting to fall away as she kept busy with all of her activities and keeping her mom’s exceptionally occupied.

“You are awfully awake for a Saturday,” Kara groaned, as her arms were tugged and she was led toward the kitchen. “Don’t you like sleeping? Does anyone in this house?”

“We’re going to the parade today, and Mom said I can stay up late and come to the party.”

“Oh did she?”

“Yeah, I asked while she was in the shower,” Rosie grinned and hung from her mother, crawling around until she hopped on her back. “This is the best day of the year.”

“You sound like your mother,” Kara smiled, pouring two cups of coffee as a monkey hung from her neck.

“It’s so much fun though! Mommy is going to give a speech and the games and the dancing, and then Supergirl shows up.”

“But remember what happens when Supergirl shows up, right?”

“I can’t tell anyone that it’s you, I know,” she groaned, sliding off of Kara’s back.

“My my, Mrs. Danvers. That shirt looks absolutely stunning on you,” Lena finally grinned as she joined her family.

“Someone keeps ordering them a touch too small though,” Kara complained, stretching her shoulders and making the tight shirt even tighter.

“Yeah, I have no idea why,” her wife wiggled her eyebrows after staring for a moment too long. She accepted a kiss and a cup of coffee while her daughter finished her breakfast at the table.

Lena and Kara coordinated while their daughter ate, joking and figuring out the final plans for their long day.

“Can I be gay, too?” Rosie asked from across the room, out of the blue. The mother’s shared a look.

“If you really want to be,” Lena nodded. “But you don’t have to pick or figure it out just yet. You have lots of time, and even if you aren’t, you can still come to Pride with us.”

“Really?”

“Doesn’t your Uncle James come? And Uncle Winn? And Aunt Jess? It’s about love and supporting people you love.”

“Okay. Can we go now?” Rosie interrupted, clean plate ready for all to see how committed to leaving she truly was.

“She’s your kid,” Kara smirked.

But eventually the coffee was finished, and eventually the family unit made their way out to the festivities. For the day, they walked around, joined the parade, ate great food, and talked to a lot of people. Rosie lit up when the CEO of LCorp gave he a wink from the podium. Sitting on her mother’s shoulders, she waved as her mom opened up the festivities at the square in front of her headquarters.

Toward the end of the night, after lots of dancing and face painting and singing and games and family and friends, Supergirl appeared, and Rosie was smiling like mad when she earned a special wave from the hero.

She made it until the after party in their backyard before getting too tired and falling asleep on her mom’s shoulder, like she did when she was a baby. Lena smiled and held her while the party continued. Very happy. Very very happy.

* * *

**18 Years**

There were may traditions in the Danvers’ household. Throughout the years the accumulated and adapted them as best they could to keep the close knit crew close. Summer trips with no work, birthday surprises and cake, favorite dinner spots, Christmas cookies, the first actual day of spring and a picnic in the park, movie night, and Pride.

There were many parts of her family that Rosie found herself ready to miss when she thought about leaving for university in the fall. She thought about them as she debated how to ask for something that would ruin the tradition.

Slowly, Rosie made her way down the hall on the second floor toward her mother’s office, the light spilling out into the hall while the dog snored in the hallway. She paused for a moment and watched her work, flipping a page in a notebook before typing something on her laptop. Still beautiful, still funny and charming and warm, the writer of the family adjusted her glasses and finished typing something before looking up at the approaching noise.

“Hi, honey,” Kara greeted her daughter. “I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Rosie shrugged, itching her neck nervously and flopping down on the comfy sofa across the room. “When does Mom get home?”

“Maybe two hours. There was a storm that pushed the flight from Zurich.”

Kara knew her daughter. She’d known her for almost eighteen years, and she understood how she worked. Much like her mother, she took time to say words. They sat quietly and mulled together.

“Is Mom mad I said I can’t go to Pride tomorrow?” Rosie finally asked with a sigh.

“We always go together. I think she was just a little surprised.”

“I want to go, I just also want to go over to Jenny’s for the party. I’m going to be leaving anyway, right? You two should get used to being a pair again. Without a third wheel.”

“You were never a third wheel,” Kara chuckled. “And we love hanging out with you.”

“I know. I’m just trying to make myself feel better. I can’t understand why it’s so important to her. She never mentions anything about this any other time of the year.”

Kara smiled and watched her daughter dramatically sprawl along the couch. So much of her was like Lena. Though she was tall and slender, her features were proportioned differently. Her eyes were so brown it felt almost warm to look at her. When she laughed, she laughed until her eyes disappeared. She was perfect.

“It’s stilly. She said she wasn’t mad. It’s okay.”

“Most of the time, your mom has to be stoic. She’s the face of a company where a lot of people depend on her to be a certain way. Growing up, she wasn’t allowed to be who she wanted to be, either. She had to hide it. It’s an important event for her, because she gets to be herself, in public, and sometimes, if you’ve never experienced this hiding, you can’t understand how amazing it feels to be authentically yourself. Some people never get the chance,” Kara explained. “Plus, she loves showing you off. She loves having a family. It might not make sense, but she didn’t grow up with what you did.”

“I just can’t believe she puts that much stock in a stupid party,” Rosie sighed, her face growing longer as she realized how much she hadn’t thought about everyone else.

“She won’t be mad either way,” the mother promised, smoothing her daughter’s hair and kissing her before standing up from the couch. “Just something to think about. I love you. Get to bed soon, okay?”

“I love you, too.”

Rosie crossed her arms and slowly made her way down the hall.

It very quickly became not much more of a debate.

* * *

The hours fell away and midnight passed before Kara heard the lock jiggle on the front door. Fresh from checking on the house, feeding the fish, giving the cat water, and turning off the lights, she walked out of her daughter’s room, careful not to wake her, and waited at the top of the steps.

The familiar noises of Lena arriving were music to her ears. The keys tossed on the table by the door. The suitcase wheels whirring until they stopped at the base of the steps, ready for Kara to lug it up in the morning. The soft thump and thwap of heels on the floor as they were kicked off. The contented smile and inhale that came when Lena remembered she was home. Kara felt better now.

The footsteps came after the dog was greeted. Kara waited impatiently until she found her wife suddenly before her. Gone just a few days, it was more than enough time to develop a severe case of missing her.

“You waited up for me?” Lena grinned.

“I missed my wife.”

“Me too.”

With another sigh, Lena hugged and kissed Kara, happy to feel that hominess in her arms. All at once, it finally hit her, the tired and the soreness from travelling for too many hours.

“Go get in bed,” Kara urged, nudging her head after a particularly good kiss. “I’ll go grab your stuff.”

She was a walking zombie, so Lena didn’t take much more persuading. Kara did hear her open Rosie’s door though, before making her way toward their bedroom.

Lena barely had the energy to change, but she tossed her dirty clothes into a pile and tugged on an old shirt from her wife’s side of the closet before pulling up her hair and washing her face. The routine was rushed as she pulled herself into bed.

Kara joined her already in bed wife after a few minutes, turning off the light and scooting closer in the dark. They moved quietly and with familiarity.

“Are you going to give me a sneak peek at our new shirts for tomorrow?”

“You know you have to wait.”

“That’s homophobic, Lena, to say no to me on the eve of the most perfect of gay holidays.”

“Ask the right questions, and you’ll get the right answers.”

Lena didn’t have to have the lights on, but she knew that the smile on her wife’s lips grew at the hint of a proposal. She didn’t need confirmation of it at all. Instead, she moved, and Kara pushed herself up and chased her lips. With a buzzing in her bones, Lena slid down and let Kara do those perfect things to her.

* * *

“Wake up!”

Two groans emerged from the bed as another body hopped in, wiggling between them as she had when she was just a child. It never disappeared, the wiggling and waking part, Lena realized. Being a parent was nothing more than being repeatedly woken up when all you wanted to do was sleep.

“It’s so early,” Lena complained, burrowing under her wife’s shoulder.

“It’s Pride day,” Rosie reminded her. “And we have a lot to do today. It’s the best day of the year.”

“I thought you had plans.”

“They cancelled,” she lied. “How was your trip?”

“You’re too much like your mother,” Lena grumbled, secretly happy at the news and unable to get rid of the smile. “Too chipper in the morning.”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Kara muttered, pulling a pillow over her head.

“I’m sorry I almost bailed,” Rosie offered.

“You’re allowed to go have other plans.”

“Nah. This is the best day of the year. I can’t miss out on your speech and Mom’s grand entrance.”

“She does like to make those, doesn’t she,” Lena grinned, earning a nuzzling daughter against her neck. She hugged her close and inhaled before kissing her forehead.

“I can hear you.”

“Show off.”

Rosie smiled and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go. We have a lot to do and you’re ruining the best day of the year by staying in bed,” the daughter of the two most powerful women on the planet reminded them.

“You created a monster,” Kara growled as Rosie clumsily pulled herself out of the bed, jostling the sleeping pair the entire time.

“I did,” Lena agreed, proud of it.


	2. Giant

“Thanks for coming with me,” Lena smiled, easing only slightly as they moved through the crowd.

Unsure of it as she was, she was happy and more at ease because Kara came with her. But there was always this fake confidence with her that Kara loved. Lena was never out of place and she was never unsure of herself, at least not in public or to the undiscerning eye. To anyone who didn’t know her, which was, to be fair, a large swath of the world, she was relentlessly confident and undeterred.

But Kara knew better of her best friend.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Kara promised, looking down at her hand in her best friends, linked together fiercely.

“Can we just sit for a bit somewhere?”

“Whatever you want.”

The pair made their way to the beach, away from the boardwalk and the crowds and music. For just a moment, Lena had to catch her breath, and Kara didn’t really mind. So they waded out into the beach and flopped down with their backs to the people and their eyes on the horizon. The sun painted a proud flag for every color as it contemplated going down for the day.

Kara watched Lena, sneaking a look from the corner of her eyes. She looked different, but she wasn’t sure why. There was something different and older and new. Later, she would come to see it as honesty.

“So are you just curious, or do you think–”

“I’m definitely gay,” Lena nodded, afraid to look at her best friend. “I just don’t know what that means.”

“Means you like girls.”

“I know that part,” she sighed. “I just mean in my life. I thought I’d just… if I came to Pride, I’d get it. But I still don’t know.”

“It means you like girls, Lena. Nothing else.”

“You don’t get it.”

“You don’t get it,” Kara retorted, earning a glare and sagging shoulders. “It doesn’t change anything at all. I don’t know what you’re waiting for, but you’re still Lena and you’re still one of my favorite people on the planet. In the galaxy, actually.”

Lena blushed despite herself. It was because Kara said it. Anyone else could have, and she wouldn’t have cared at all.

“Easy for you to say. You’ll date the football captain, and I’m stuck waiting until college.”

“I don’t believe in labels. I think that’s what messes everything up,” Kara shrugged, playing with sand in her fingers. “But I’d say I’m open to anything. I liked coming to this, to see all of the possibilities for love. That’s all I want.”

“Did you just– are you gay, Kara Danvers?” Lena’s eyebrows raised at the news.

“I’m… open to all possibilities. I don’t like naming it.”

“Wow.”

“Is it that hard to believe?” she asked indignantly.

Lena sized up her friend, interested in the question.

“I suppose not,” she acquiesced. “You’re too good for the rest of us mortals.”

“Shut up,” Kara nudged the captain of the soccer team with her shoulder before settling back on her elbows, relaxing against the sand. “Does your mom know?”

“I think she’s okay with it. She’s supportive,” Lexa nodded. “There’s really no one to bring home though, so it doesn’t seem real.”

“You’ll find love, Lena. I know it.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“There’s a girl out there who will keep you on your toes, match you wit for wit, and not scare off because you’re a Luthor. I know it.”

“I don’t know if I believe it.”

“Well, we’ll have to go explore more of Pride then, to find you a lovely girl.”

“Can’t we just sit here for a bit more?” Lena asked, quiet and hidden in the waves.

“Yeah,” Kara grinned, letting her friend slip beside her and rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

“Kara!”

At the sound of the excited voice, the National City University student whipped her head around and tried to fixate upon it. It was damn near impossible with the loud music and drunk college students attempting to speak over it. For anyone else, it would have been an unconquerable task, and yet, for the secret Kryptonian, it was easy. She had a knack for finding Lena Luthor.

“Kara, I’m so glad you made it. I thought you’d be home for the summer,” Lena yelled as she tackle hugged her best friend.

Despite the situation and the noise and not wanting to be there, despite not seeing Lena for the better part of the semester, despite the stress from finals and her secret night shift, despite the gnawing remorse at not keeping in touch, Kara melted when she felt Lena’s body aligned with her own.

“Figured I’d check in on you,” she smiled and hugged Lena back.

“My hero,” she swooned.

When Lena pulled away, Kara saw that she was drunk. She saw beneath the rainbows on her cheeks and the glow necklace around her neck that she was not her Lena. Still, she put on a smile and decided to try, to help, to fix, to save– if she could.

“You look good, Lee.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, looking down at her body just to make sure it was still there.

It sure as hell was still there, Kara realized. She followed Lena’s glance down to the short skirt she was wearing, the whole way past the small shirt that was hacked to almost nothing. She was far too beautiful for her own good, and she knew it.

“You’re looking pretty good yourself, Ms. Danvers,” Lena flirted, still leaning close and leaving her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Despite the drink and the night, Kara couldn’t help but follow Lena around like a puppy. She nursed her red cup of beer and was introduced to friends and acquaintances. It was an easy night for her.

But what Kara hadn’t expected was the feeling in her gut when she watched Lena kiss another girl. She’d never seen it before, and it made her feel… jealous? Envious? Perhaps it was simply sadness. Regardless, the emotion curled up in a little ball in the pit of her stomach and it slumbered there, taking up all the space.

She didn’t look away. She couldn’t.

Instead, she stared at Lena’s lips and the devious grin that lived there after she pulled away.

“I thought you were dating some girl… what was it? Vanessa?” Kara asked, attempting to seem disinterested, as Lena took a seat near her again.

“Veronica,” Lena nodded and drank more. “Yeah, we see each other.”

“She doesn’t mind you kiss other people?”

“That?” she chuckled. “That was just… that was just living in the moment. It didn’t mean anything.”

Kara frowned and looked at the sad, warm foam in her cup as she thought it over. She never felt so far away from the one person who kept her anchored.

“Why the long face, Kara? It’s not like I cheated. It’s not a big deal.”

With all of the conviction she could muster, Kara took a deep breath and met her friend’s eyes. Drunk and groggy and smiling the half-smile that came with performing, Lena sobered slightly under a look like that.

“If you were mine, I wouldn’t want you to even think about kissing someone else. I wouldn’t leave you alone at a party. And I wouldn’t make you choose between school and travelling the world.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into it.”

“No, Kara disagreed. “I just don’t get it.”

“No, you don’t,” Lena sighed. “I’ve always been yours, Kara Danvers. Just keep me.”

With her words, Lena closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head toward the ceiling, as if she would somehow be teleported and set free with those words.

“You’ll never belong to anyone,” Kara smiled despite herself, simply because even in those moments, Lena was distinctly Lena.

“I don’t know about that.”

With boozy eyes, the words took a lighter tone than she actually meant them. Kara ignored her tequilla riddled friend.

“I have.”

* * *

“When I was younger, I wasn’t quite sure what it meant that I had a crush on my best friend,” Lena explained from the podium.

Behind her, LCorp was decked in all manner of colors, while the square in front, the park and the other businesses all looked the same, turning downtown into a massive collection of happy, excited people.

“But I can honestly say that being able to love who I’ve loved has made me a kinder, more compassionate human. It is love that has saved me, and this city, from so many moments of weakness and loneliness. Love is what matters above all else.”

From the side of the stage, Supergirl stood, proud and honored. No one else would know the truth, but she did. Hands on her hips, Kara surveyed the crowd, but hung on every word Lena said in her speech.

Lena finally waved and smiled as she earned applause. She stepped away and stood beside the hero as the mayor took the podium, ready to kick off the celebration and parade.

“That was a nice little speech,” Kara whispered.

“Thank you, Supergirl.”

“I hope you know that whoever gets to be in love you with you, is the luckiest person on the planet. The galaxy, even.”

“I think she knows,” the Luthor grinned. “But I’ll remind her tonight.”

With a wink, she walked away, leaving the hero flustered, yet again.


	3. Krypton

“I still don’t understand,” Kara shook her head as the pair walked along the stretch of road that connected the Archives to the park.

Tall, tall trees with thick trucks and thicker roots towered over the streets so that the shade covered them, with sharp rays of light piercing through, dotting the path. The world smelled like dirt, like rain and the dirt smell that hung after a storm. It was relaxing and intoxicating all at once.

“You’re going to make me talk about sexuality before lunch?” Lena whined slightly. “It’s a bad color that my planet still wears.”

“But I don’t get it.”

Lean took a deep breath and held Kara’s hand. It wasn’t something she did often. It wasn’t even a particularly Kryptonian thing to do, as they were close with families, but familiarity to strangers was guarded. But she did anyway because she liked it.

“It’s not like here.”

“Yes, our worlds differ in many ways.”

“Who are you allowed to mate with here? Who couples?”

“Oh, uh,” Kara cleared her throat and blushed slightly. “It’s… It’s complicated in its own way.”

They walked along the busy path as others moved throughout, migrating through the city, working at their own paces and taking in the day. The seasons were slow and long, almost refusing to change until someone might have forgotten they existed at all. Only a year meant Lena would experience only two of the six seasons Krypton supposedly had, but she wasn’t upset, not on days like today, where she had Kara blushing and nowhere else to be, when she could pretend that the world back home didn’t depend on her.

“You find someone, you go to the Matrix, you see if you’re a fit. But it can be anyone, can’t it?” Lena asked. “Anyone at all.”

“Yes.”

“On Earth we have two genders. On Krypton, you don’t focus on that.”

“Right.”

“So it is fundamental to a lot of my world’s view that only men and women are allowed to be together, and anyone else is wrong, or sick, or disturbed.”

“This isn’t allowed then?” Kara furrowed, holding up her hand that was still linked with Lena’s.

“It is. Some places. Sometimes people still say things.”

“So you have a party?”

“We have a celebration,” she corrected with a smile. “We hope to be like here, where nothing matters, but until then, and ven then, we remember who sacrificed and who struggled to get even the mild acceptance we have now.”

“Sacrificed?”

“People were killed so that someone like me could hold a girl’s hand. I take it very seriously to honor this struggle and remind people of it.”

“Wow,” Kara shook her head and looked at her feet, deep in thought with the news. It was still just beyond her grasp in understanding. She got it, she just couldn’t make it all make sense, though she was soon discovering how illogical the visitors really were.

“Do you know why I love it so much?”

“No.”

“Because it reminds me that every kiss is a little bit of a revolution,” Lena smiled.

Kara relaxed with the words and returned it, still a little pink and dimpled with all of the information. Nothing stopped her from leaning forward though. Nothing stopped her from stalling in the middle of the walkway and tugging Lena’s hand until she bounced back toward her, and kissed her.

“You could just stay here,” Kara shrugged, cupping Lena’s cheeks in her hands. “Never have to worry about anything like that ever again.”

The girl in her arms just hummed to herself and kissed her again.

“A girl like me saves the planet, and they have to be more tolerant. I can’t wait to see them choke on those words.”

“How humanitarian of you, Ms. Luthor,” the Kryptonian grinned and allowed herself to be tugged down the street.

“This is a revolution, Kara,” Lena educated her. “A party and a revolution.”

“The best kind.”


	4. Single

From the top of the stage at the start of the parade, the CEO of LCorp delivered her speech and applauded the turn out for the city-wide celebration. Decorating the entire length of the biggest street that carved downtown into manageable parts, rainbow flags hung from the street signs while businesses opened their doors and did the same. Wall-to-wall, the street was filled with people, all overjoyed and practically crackling with excitement.

Wearing one of her favorite shirts, clad with glitter in her hair and paint on her cheeks, Katie sat on her mother’s shoulders and chattered about the sights. Kara held her legs and listened with a smile.

“Mommy, look!” Katie cheered. “There is Lena! She’s on the stage!”

“I see her,” she promised.

The little girl waved and waved and waved until she caught the CEO’s attention as she wrapped up and tossed her a wink and a small wave.

“She seen me! Did you see that?”

“I did,” Kara chuckled and adjusted, keeping her eyes on Lena until she disappeared behind the back as the parade began.

“Why does Lena get to talk on the stage to everyone?”

“Because she owns the big building over there,” she explained, “and she likes to support love for everyone.”

“Is Lena gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Like you?”

“You’ve seen me kiss Lena,” Kara reminded her. “Do you remember what gay means?”

“It means you can kiss whoever you want.”

Katie clapped as a float rode by and tossed her candy. She waved excitedly, giving her mother half of her attention. Kara held tightly to the wiggling legs to keep her upright on her shoulders.

“Lena must be very gay to have a parade.”

All that Kara could do was smile and agree.

“She really is.”

* * *

From the stage, Lena saw a little girl and smiled. She never thought she’d be someone who smiled at something like that, but there she was, completely enamored with Katie as much as her mother. It was hard not to be. Wearing her little Pride shirt and with her face painted, she was so happy to see Lena as well, which was new and different and surprisingly welcomed.

As soon as she was able, Lena slid down from the stage and moved her way through the crowd to find the pair. Normally she’d have a very full day with press and pictures, but Lena just wanted to enjoy it, for the first time in many years, and made sure her secretary kept her schedule as clear as possible.

“Hi Lena!” Katie greeted her as soon as she reached them through the crowd. “My mom is gay sometimes.”

Quite taken aback, Lena looked at Kara who just blushed and grinned with a shrug.

“She sure is,” Lena agreed. “Hi there,” she whispered, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend. “How have my girl’s enjoyed the parade I threw for them?”

“You threw it for us?”

“Just for you,” the CEO promised.

“Wow.”

“That’s mighty impressive,” Kara rolled her eyes again before kissing Lena once more. “We’ve loved it. Someone has been dancing up a storm.”

“Shall we dance a bit more than, little miss?”

Lena reached up as Kara ducked, allwing the wiggling little girl to slip to her girlfriend’s waiting arms.

It was there, right there, in the busy street and sidewalk, that Lena didn’t even see how well she just fit with the two Danvers girls. She just walked right up and was part of them. It happened suddenly, and it happened quite easily, that she just felt at home with a little hand in one and her girlfriend’s hand in her other.

But she took the four year old’s and and she spun her around as the marching band made their way down the street.

The rest of the afternoon was spent excitedly. From the parade to dancing to lots of pictures to snagging a seat in the park and eating a dinner that consisted of whatever snacks they could find from vendors. During the fireworks, Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder while Katie sat in her own lap and tilted her head back to watch the sky blow up.

Kara sighed and kissed Lena’s head as they watched the sky change colors. The light made their faces all manner of blues and reds and purples. Lena smile and hugged Katie closer to her.

* * *

“How did I end up the one carrying her?” Lena complained as she flopped down on the couch. “I’m the thirty-three percent of this group that doesn’t have any powers, and I had to lug the kid around.”

From the kitchen, Kara clicked off the light, leaving them with nothing much save the lamp in the corner illuminating the living room. She would have carried Katie, but her little arms were locked around Lena’s neck when she fell asleep on the walk home. And as much as she was complaining, Kara knew Lena’s grumbling was done with a weird kind of pride.

“She likes you. She hangs on you when you appear.”

“Are you jealous my time is usurped by your child?” she teased, adjusting only to let Kara slide atop her on the couch.

“Kind of,” Kara shrugged with a grin as she stared at Lena’s lips. “I don’t like sharing.”

“Well, I’m all yours now.”

“Do you want to spend the night?”

“I didn’t leave a toothbrush here for nothing,” Lena wiggled her eyebrows and tightened her grasp on her girlfriend. “Are you planning on being sometimes gay tonight?”

“Definitely,” she nodded.

In a second, Kara kissed Lena. Slowly at first, she deepened it and broke it only when she smiled at how happy she was with her day.


End file.
